TRAP FOR KYUHYUN
by SunakumaKYUMIN
Summary: member super junior nyiapin kejutan ngerjain kyuhyun di hari ulang tahunnya apakah kyuhyun bisa di jebak? haha ga bisa bikin summary


^TRAP FOR KYUHYUN^

Hallo.. sunakuma imnida *haduh..ga bisa ngomong korea ni..*. salam kenal buat senpai2 semua mohon bantuannya, ini pertama kalinya suna bikin ff jadi mohon bantuannya ya senpai…*bungkuk2 90o* happy reding minna-san…

#SunAkuma_19

( 02 februari 2012. 10:00 pm WKS )

_KYUHYUN POV_

Hallo reders sekalian. Bagaimana kabarnya hari ini? Semoga baik-baik saja ok. Emm… aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku kan? Kalian semua pasti sudah mengenalku dan tak SEDIKIT yang mencintaiku bukan? Hahaha.. Ayolah aiapa yang tidak mencintaiku. Aku seorang namja tampan, tinggi – tapi tidak setinggi si koala merah tiang listrik itu -, suaraku bagus, dan aku juga salah satu member boyband termasyur di korea SUPER JUNIOR. Kalian pasti tahu kan? *readers dan author ngangguk2 pake semangat 2045* dan jangan lupakan juga kharismaku sebagai seorang evil magnae super junior dengan evil smirknya.

Kali ini aku – TERPAKSA menjadi bahan percobaan author gila bin tidak waras *authorditimpukin ama readers* yang juga salah satu sparkyu – aku berterima kasih untuk itu – untuk menjadi tokoh utama dalam ff pertamanya yang tuh author bilang special buat ultahku. Sebenarnya aku males banget secara gito yah ni author kan ECEK-ECEK banget, ga kaya author laen yang jauh banget, banget, banget lebih bagus dari ni author.

Suna : ehem..oppa mau ampe kapan ngoceh mulu? Kita udah telat dari jadwal awal inih oppa. Liat tuh udah jam 12 malem.

Kyu : perasaan aku baru ngomong ampe dua paragraph doang deh kenapa udah dua jam aja sih. Jam aku ja baru jam setengah sebelas malem qo. Beli dimana lagi tuh jam?

Suna : hehehe… aku ga beli qo oppa. Q nemu jam ini di jalan tadi..

Kyu : *gubrak

Suna : loh..oppa kenapa?

Kyu : aish…sudah sudah cepat mulai aja.

Suna : ok oppa..LOVE YOU..haha *dirajam readers

( 02 februari 2012. 10:30 pm WKS )

Akhirnya selesai juga jadwal hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong bukankah hari ini tanggal 2 februari, berarti besok adalah hari ulang tahunku kan? Kalau begitu hari ini aku harus berjaga-jaga *oppa udah kya hansip aja deh* supaya tidak terkena jebakan hyungdeul. Tidak lucu kan jika evil prince seperti ku terkena jebakan hyungdeul. HUH! Jangan harap.

" aku lellaaaah. Aku lapaaar. " ucap siwon hyung dan shindong hyung ketika kami baru saj a memasuki dorm. Aku juga sih lapar dan lelah, tapi aku lebih ingin berkencan dengan my lovely – baca: game.

" yesung hyung battle game yuk"

" battle game? Emm..baiklah" untung yesung hyung tidak menolak ajakan ku.

" wookie-ah, sungmin-ah aku lappaaaar" rengek shindong hyung yang diikuti eunhyuk hyung.

" tapi aku sedang malas masak hyung. Aku lelah…ummaaaa."

" ne aegya *bener ga nih nulisnya?kalo salah mohon maaf ya* kita makan cake aja yah sekarang. Minnie-ah tolong ambilkan cakenya"

" ne umma…"

BRAAK!

Ku alihkan mataku dari tv plasma yang sedang menampilkan game yang kumainkan kearah yesung hyung yang aku dengar membanting stick PSnya.

" loh hyung mau kemana?"

" aku mau makan cake aja kyu, aku bosen."

" hyung ga bisa gitu dong.. aku kan bentar lagi menang. " appa ddongkoma itu mengacuhkan ku. Aisssh… aku ingin melempar kepalanya dengan cangkang ddongkoma. Tapii…sabar kyu sabar… mungkin ini salah satu jebakan dari hyungdeul. Ok kalau begitu.. LET'S PLAY!

Aku membereskan stick-stick PS itu ke tempatnya semula *Alhamdulillah insap beresin sendiri..-readers:author keluar u jng nonggol2-author mewek gaje* dan menghampiri para hyungdeul. Begitu aku duduk disamping Minnie hyung bersamaan dengan potongan cake terakhir yang akan diberikan untuk Minnie hyung. Dengan kata lain TAK ADA CAKE TERSISA UNTUKKU *kyu : wooy author gila bahasa u rempong banget dah. Suna : namanya juga biar oppa lebih menjiwai. Kyu : alesan mulu u* kalau saja aku tidak berfikir bahwa mungkin saja ini adalah jebakan dari hyungdeul juga, ku pastikan sekarang juga akupasti sudah kabur ke kamar ku dan mengurung diri di kamar.

" mian kyu,,, cakenya habis bagaimana ini?"

" ne umma,,, taka pa kalian makan saja." Ucapku sambil menggeluarkan PSPku tercinta dan menyenderkan kepalaku di bahu Minnie hyung.

" kyu, say AAAA " pinta minnnie hyung

" AAAA " aku mengikuti kata-kata Minnie hyung tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari PSP tercintaku.

" enak kyu? " aku hanya mengangguk.

_END KYUHYUN POV_

" enak kyu? " Tanya sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda hitam kesayangannya.

" ayo kyu sekali lagi AAA "

" AAAAA "

Beberapa saat setelah itu delapan pasang mata menatap khawatir kearah kyuhyun yang masih asik memainkan PSPnya. Namun senyum merekah di wajah kedelapan namja tampan itu begitu melihat kyuhyun yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk dan akhirnya tertidur di pundak sungmin.

" umma… apa kyu benar-benar sudah tertidur? "

" ne Minnie-ah sepertinya begitu "

" umma apa tidak apa-apa menggunakan obat tidur seperti ini ? "

" lagian hyung dapat ide dari mana she? " sambung shindong.

" ne.. wookie-ah kita gunakan dosis yang tepat qo. Aku terinspirasi saat mendengar cara jaejoong menyiapkan acara ulang tahun untuk changmin dulu. Dia menggunakan obat tidur agar pada changmin karena menurutnya membuat kejutan akan lebih mudah. " jawab sang umma – author bener2 terinspirasisetelah membaca ff tentang ultah changmin. Tapi pabbonya author lupa judul dan siapa yang bikin tu ff. jadi mian banget buat yang ngerasa itu ffnya sekali lagi mian ya.. –

" wonnie bisa bantu aku mengankat kyuhyun ke kamarnya? "

" ne hyung biar aku saja " siwon langsung mengendong kyuhyun yang tertidur dan menidurkannya di kamar.

" hyung sepertinya kyuhyun memang sudah siap dengan jebakan-jebakan dari kita seperti kata heechul hyung "

" ne, sungie-ah sepertinya begitu. Ok, sekarang kita kyunnie. Kita bicarakan rencana kita besok. Ayo! " mereka semua keluar dari kamar kyumin dan berkumpul di ruang tengah.

_Keesokkan harinya di dorm suju_

" semuanya cepatlah.. kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum kyunnie bangun "

" ne..umma kami sudah siap " jawab mereka kompak

" kalian sudah mengerjakan apa yang umma bilang tadi ? "

" ne ummaa.. semua sudah beres " leeteuk hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban 'anak-anak'nya itu.

Semuanya langsung bergegas keluar dari dorm, leeteuk mengunci pintu dorm dari luar. Mereka langsung menuju tempat parkiran mobil. Dari kejauhan mereka melihat dua orang namja sedang berdiri di samping van yang akan mereka naiki. Mereka semua mempercepat langkah mereka begitu menyadari siapa dua namja itu.

" appaaaaa, hyuuung " teriak ryeowook berlari kea rah dua namja itu dan langsung memeluk dua namja itu bersamaan. " appa, hyung wookie kangen banget sama kalian "

" aish,,,apa kau sekarang sudah tertular pabbonya namjachingu mu itu. Kau kira kami inisedang tamasya apa yang bisa seenaknya pulang pergi kemana pun yang kami mau " sahut namja cantik bermulut tajam setajam silet *authordilemparsepatueunhyuk*

" hyung bisakah kau tidak berbicara seperti itu kepada wookie? " ucap namja tampan satunya begitu melihat mata ryeowook berkaca-kaca. " sudah yah wookie… jangan dengarkan kata-kata heechul hyung. Hapus air matamu jangan menangis lagi. Ne ? "

" ne appa… " ucap ryeowook sambil menghapus air matanya.

" nah itu baru aegya appa…" ucap namja tampan yang dipanggil appa itu sambil membelai kepala ryeowook saying. Setelah itu ia menghampiri hyung kesayangannya dan mencium dahinya sayang.

" bagaimana kabarmu hyung ? "

" baik kangin-ah. Aku kira kalian akan dating nanti siang. "

" ani hyung, kami sengaja dating lebih pagi untuk membantu kalian mempersiapkan kejutan untuk uri evil magnae.

" gomawo…"

" ne hyung… jadi kita mau kemana sekarang ? "

" tempat latihan kita di gedung SMent "

" SMent, kau serius? Kau tahu kan hari ini dia…"

" ne chullie-ah. Aku sudah meminta izin kepada sooman-ssi dan dia memberikan kita izin untuk melakukan apa saja hari ini. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. "

" ok.. let's go " teriak kangin yang diikuti oleh member yang lain.

_ di tempat latihan _

"Anyong haseo.."

" anyonghaseo hyung.."

" mian ya onew-ah, yunho-ah. Seharusnya sekarang jadwal latihan shine dan DBSK "

" ne teukie hyung ga masalah qo.. kami malah jadi bisa istirahat " jawab yunho yang disetujui oleh member shine.

" teukie umma bolehkan aku ikut membantu menghias ruangan ini ? " Tanya taemin.

" ne kalia semua boleh ikut membantu qo."

Para anggota boyband papan atas korea itu kini sedang menghias ruang latihan menjadi tempat kejutan untuk kyuhyun. Kecuali satu orang namja yang malah sibuk dengan alat-alat make-upnya.

" heechul hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tak membantu yang lain, kami semua butuh bantuan."

" ne,,ne..kangin-ah " kata heechul santai sambil membereskan alat-alat make-upnya dan mengeluarkan HPnya.

" Yeoboseyo …. Bawa mereka semua kemari …ne.. ajak juga adikmu dan teman-temannya … ne cepatlah " heechul mengakhiri panggilannya.

" kau menelpon siapa hyung? "

" lihat saja nanti. Cepat bantu mereka " kangin berjalan kearah hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya untuk membantu mereka. Sementara heechul malah berhenti didepan kaca besar dan mulai merapihkan tatanan rambutnya – alah oppa rambut wamil gito pake acara dirapih-rapihin segala - **

BRAAK!

Suara pintu terbuka lebih tepatnya ditendang oleh soerang jeojya berambut pirang. Jeojya itu pun masuk begitu menemukan sosok yang ia cari diikuti oleh beberapa jeojya lain dibelakangnya.

" owh kalian sudah dating rupanya. Aku mau minta bantuan kalian untuk mendekorasi ruangan ini. Eothokke? Kalian mau membantu kami? "

" ne baiklah oppa "jawab jeojya berambut pirang tadi aka Jessica.

" kalau begitu ikut aku ' heechul mengajak mereka ketempat para namja lainnya.

" semua berhenti sekarang " perintah heechul mutlak. Para namja tampan itu pun menuruti perintah sang Cinderella dictator.

" waeyo chullie-ah? Dan kenapa mereka semua ada disini? " Tanya leeteuk melihat gerombolan jeojya yang ia kenali sebagai member SNSD dan F(x).

" mereka akan membantu kita. Nah cepat lanjutkla mendekornya " perintah heechul yang kini sudah kembali sibuk dengan rambutnya.

" yunho-ah 'anak' kesayanganmu itu mana "

" Minnie-ah ada di dorm. Mungkin sedang tidur atau bermain game "

" bisa suruh dia kemari SEKARANG " yunho mengangguk mendengar perintah Cinderella dictator suju itu dari pada harus di marahi olehnya.

"bagaimana ? " Tanya heechul yang melihat yunho sudah menutup teleponnya.

" mian hyung… dia sedang main game, dia juga langsung menutup teleponnya begitu aku memintanya kesini "

" biar aku yang telepon " heechul mulai menelepon changmin. " AISH…MAGNAE SETAN ITU MENUTUP TELEPONKU " teriak heechul.

" da apa lagi sih chullie-ah? "

" ini teukie-hyung, heechul-hyung tadi mencoba menelpon changmin tapi changmin malah tidak menjawab teleponnya karena dia sekarang sedang sibuk maingame jadi tidak mau di ganggu. "

" kau tahu kan jung soo kita harus meminta changmin untuk rencana berikutnya. Kalau kita yang melakukannya dia pasti tidak percaya. Seperti yang kau ceritakan "

" teukie-umma, bolehkah aku yang menelpon changmin hyung ? aku bisa qo membuatnya datang kemari "

" benar taemin-ah ? " Tanya leeteuk, taemion hanya mengangguk.

" baiklah taemin-ah, tolong ya…" taemin mengeluarkan Hpnya, menarik nafas dalam sebelum mendial nomor changmin.

" Minnie-umma…hiks..hiks..di tempat latihan…hiks..ne umma " taemin menutup teleponnya. " hehe..aku berhasil " ucap taemin sambil menunjukan evil smirknya.

" ya tuhaaan…kenapa kau biarkan taemin tertular ke evilan hyung-hyungnya. Ya tuhan ampuni dosanya. Amien…" siwon mulai berdoa yang diikutio semua member suju. Sementara sang umma shine aka key uda mewek-mewek gaje dipelukan onew. Leeteuk terus-terusan minta maaf ke key dan onew. Yunho dan kangin hanya senyum-senyum gaje ngebayangin 'anak' mereka menghasut taemin.

" sejak kapan minnnie-ah menjadi umma mu taemin-ah ? " Tanya yunho.

" kalian belum tahu ya kalau kyuhyun appa dan changmin umma itu udah jadi appa dan ummanya para magnae " yang merasa dirinya magnae mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan taemin.

BRAAAK!

" taemin-ah kamu ga kenapa-kenapa kan? Apa mereka menganiyayamu?mengrepe-grepemu? Bilang saja change umma akan buat mereka jadi makan siang"

" ani..ani umma.."

" lalu..eh, loh qo ruangan ini rame banget. Kayanya ulang tahunku masih lama deh? "

" aish,,, magnae setan. Kau lupa hari ini tanggal berapa dan ada acara apa?" Tanya heechul.

" ani – "

" BOHONG!" potong taemin dan yunho.

" umma ga mungkin ngelupain hari ulang tahun appa"

" ne, aku yakin kau tidak mungkin melupakan hari ulang tahun sahabatmu kan? "

" hehehe…ketahuan yah…"

" sudah..sudah.. changminnie-ah aku mau minta bantuan mu "

" apa teukie umma ? "

" jadi begini bla…bla..bla.." leeteuk memberitahu apa tujuannya meminta bantuan changmin.

" ta..tapi umma. Sesame evil tidak bisa saling mengerjai "

" tak ada tapi-tapian itu mutlak perintah. Sekarang kalian urus sisanya aku mau menjemput tiga namja idiot itu dulu " ucap heechul sambil berlalu keluar ruangan.

" kalo begitu. Kangin-ah tolong urus kuenya, siwonnie hubungi orang itu, key-ah, hyukkie, taeyoen tolong urus sungmin. Sisanya bantu aku melanjutkan dekorasi " perintah leeteuk.

_di dorm suju_

_KYUHYUN POV_

Cahaya matahari mulai mengusikku. Mau tak mau aku harus membuka mataku. Jam dinding di kamarku menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Sudah siang rupanya, tumben hyungdeul tidak ada yang membangunkan ku. Mungkin mereka tidak tega melihatku yang kelelahan, aku bahkan tidak sadar kapan aku tertidur semalam. Lagi pula aku hari ini tak ada jadwal. Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Kruyuuk!

Aku lapar, semoga hyungdeul menyisakanku makanan. Aku sangat lapar, semalam aku hanya makan dua sendok cake milik Minnie hyung. Wajar kan kalau aku lapar. Di dapur yang seharusnya surge makanan dimata ku ni terlihat seperti neraka. Tak ada makanan apapun, hanya ada dua bungkus ramen, dua bungkus keripik, dan satu botol susu stroberi. Aiiih… hyungdeul benar-benar mengerjaiku. Aku lupakan tentang dua bungkus ramen itu. Lagi pula aku masih waras untuk tidak mencoba memasak ramen itu dengan alat-alat yang bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Aku rasa keripik dan susu ini cukup untuk menahan laparku beberapa menit. Hehehe.. aku rasa aku perlu menghubungi Minnie-ah untuk membawakanku makanan. Ide bagus bukan ?

Aku langsung melesat ke kamarku, mencari benda kecil yang akan menyelamatkan ku. Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru(?) kamar, namun sosok(?) benda itu tak terlihat. Seingatku aku menaruh HPku di meja dekat lampu semalam. Aku yakin ini ini juga salah satu kerjaan hyungdeul. Tapi tunggu..kalau tebakkan ku benar jangan-jangan..aku harus mencari keberadaan belahan jiwaku – baca : game -. AIGOOO! Belahan jiwaku juga tidak ada..PSPku, PS2ku, PS3ku, NIITENDOku, LAPTOPku, KASET-KASET GAMEku.. HUAAA TIDAAAK…

_END KYUHYUN POV_

Seorang namja tampan kini tengah terduduk bosan disebuah kursi. Tangannya yang lentik sedang menekan-nekan remot tv dengan kejam. Didepannya terdapat dua bungkus keripik dan satu botol susu stroberi yang sudah habis isinya. Namja tampan yang kita kenali bernama cho kyuhyun kini sedang meratapi kemalangan dirinya yang kehilangan semua belahan jiwanya karena ulah hyungdeulnya yang tega menyembunyikan semua belahan jiwanya itu. Dan sudah tiga jam kyuhyun terus duduk diam di kursi menatap bosan keadaan dorm yang sepi, di tambah lagi pintu dorm yang terkunci membuatnya tak bisa berbuat terperangkap dalam kebosanan.

TING TONG!

Suara bel memberikan senyum merekah untuk kyuhyun,dalam hitungan detik kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

" kyunnie..buka pinrunya cepat"

" Minnie-ah aku tidak bisa, pintunya dikunci dari luar "

"kalau begitu aku minta kunci cadangannya dulu" namja yang di panggil minnnie itu langsung pergi.

CEKLEK!

" Minnie-ah untung kau kemari aku – "

"kyunnie gawat. Kabar buruk. Minnoie hyung terjatuh saat menghias tempat kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu. Keadaannya cukup parah dan belumsadrkan diri "

" MWO!"

_di tempat latihan_

" Minnie-ah untung kau kemari aku – "

"kyunnie gawat. Kabar buruk. Minnoie hyung terjatuh saat menghias tempat kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu. Keadaannya cukup parah dan belumsadrkan diri "

" MWO!"

" hehehe…kau hebat siwonnie. Bagaimana kau punya alat penyadap seperti itu? " Tanya eunhyuk yang ternyata sedang mendengar hasil sadapan yang diberikan kepada changmin tanpa sepengetahuannya.

" itu milik appaku hyung "

" kenapa tidak pakai yang ada kameranya itu sih pasti keren. Kayak di film city hunter itu loh " ucap donghae.

" haha,,, hae hyung kalau aku ketahuan pake benda itu oleh appa bisa-bisa aku langsung di usir. Karena benda itu jauh lebih mahal dari penyadap ini. " jawab siwon, mereka pun kembali sibuk mendengarkan sadapan itu.

BRUUUK!

" kau pasti bohongkan Minnie-ah? Iya kan? " pertanyaan kyuhyun itu menbuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menarik nafas.

" apa minnie umma ketahuan umma? " tanya sang real magnae super junior m aka henry.

" entahlah changi.."

" kau fikir untuk apa aku berbohong hah? Aku tahu hyungdeulmu sedang mengerjaimu kan. Mereka menyembunyikan HP, dan semua game mu. Karena itu mereka menghubungiku yang sedang sada di dorm untuk memberitahukanmu secepatnya. Tapi apa KAU MALAH MENYANGKAKU BERBOHONG " bentak changmin.

" ja..jadi Minnie hyu..ung " suara kyuhyun terdengar gemetar. Sungmin hanya diam di samping ryeowook yang membelai punggungnya lembut.

" sudahlah kyunnie..jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu. "

Drrrt… drrrt… drrrt..

" sms dari changmin ' hyungdeul kalian semua yang harus menanggung dosaku ini dan awas jika terjadi sesuatu kepada kyunnie aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian. Lihatlah kyunnie hanya makan keripik dan susu untuk sarapannya " ucap leeteuk kepada semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

" sedang apa kau di sirtu Minnie-ah. Cepat kita pergi "

" kyunnie… apa kau baik-baik saja ? kau terlihat kurang sehat? "

" ne.. aku baik-baik saja sudahlah ayo cepat ? terdengar suara orang berlari. Tar berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil.

" kyunnie kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat "

" ne.. sudahlah tidak usah pedulikan aku. Cepat antarkan aku ketempat Minnie-hyung " suara kyuhyun terdengar lirih.

" sabar kyu…kiyta bsebentar lagi sampai "

" semuanya cepat pergi ke tempat kalian " perintah heechul.

Semua berpencar ketempatnya masing-masing. Kini di ruangan yang sudah di hias itu hanya ada member shine, yunho, dan member super junior minus kangin, heechul, hankyung, zhoumi, dan henry. Sungmin sudah tiduran di sofa panjang yang ada di pinggir ruang latihan. *anggep ja ada sofa di situ ok readers. Haha *

BRAAK!

Suara pintu yang untuk kesekian kalinya di buka secara paksa. Dua namja tampan itu langsung berlari kearah kerumunan orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Salah satu namja tampan itu terduduk disamping orang yang kini sedang tak sadarkan diri. Mukanya pucat dan kepalanya terbalut perban.

" Minnie hyung bangun…kenapa hyung jadi terluka seperti ini hanya untuk member ku kejutan. Hyung ku mohon bangunlah…hyung aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku takut kehilanganmu hyunmg. Ku mohon sadarlah hyung.." ucap kyuhyun lirih dan mukanya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

" nado saranghae kyunnie…" jawab namja di depannya yang kini sedang menunjukan bunny smilenya.

"happy birthday kyunnie.. happy birthday kyunnie.. happy birthday.. happy birthday.. happy birthday.. happy birthday kyunnie.. " terlihat ada enam namja yang sudah lam tidajk kyuhyun jumpai sedang mendorong sebuah kue tart enam tingkat. Dibelangnya member SNSD, dan F(x) mengikutu ke enam namja itu masuk.

" jadi ini semua perbuatan kalian? Dan kau juga membantu mereka minnie-ah? " tanya kyuhyun tajam.

" mianhae kyunnie…'

" mian aegya…kami – lebih tepatnya heechul-ah yang memaksa changmin-ah untuk mengerjaimu " ucap leeteuk. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Sungmin mencoba menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang langsung di hentakkannya.

" LEPAS!" bentak kyuhyun pada sungmin. Muka kyuhyun terlihat semakin pucat, nafasnya terdengar tak teratur. Kyuhyun meremas dadanya dan jatuh terduduk.

" kyunnie gwenchana yo ?" tanya sungmin khawatir.

" LEPAS… untuk apa kalian mengkhawatirkan ku…ukh..bu..bukankah..i..ni..ukh..yang kalian mau kan membuatku menderita..ukh..a..aku benci..kali..an…" kyuhyun jatuh pingsan. Pesta kejutan itu berubah menjadi kacau. Semua orang panik melihat kyuhyun pingsan.

" kyunnie…bangun…mian..jeongmal mianhae kyunnie…hiiiks.."

"KALIAN PUAS HAH SEKARANG! SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN KALIAN JIKA TERJADI SESUATU KEPADA KYUNNIE " teriak changmin menambah buruk keadaan.

" sudahklah changminnie-ah.. jangan memperburuk keadaan sekarang "

" yunppa bilang aku memperburuk keadaan? Mereka semmua yang membuat ini buruk. Mereka mengurungnya di dorm sendirian tanpa ada makanan. Padahal mereka tahu dia belum makan dari tadi malam. Walau ada ramen disana, tapi kyuhyun itu lebih parah dariku masalah memasak. Ia bahkan tak tahu nama-nama barang yang ada di dapu,tak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakkan kompor. Belum lagi hal mengenai sungmin hung yang membuatnya shock. APA ITU BUKAN MEMPERBURUK NAMANYA "

" aku tahu aku salah…changminnie benar selapar apapu dia tak akan pernah memasaknya sendiri. Dia akan menunggu hyung-hyungnya pulang untuk membuatkannya makanan. Dan aku melupakan itu. Mianhae.." leeteuk menitikan air matanya, member suju yang lain pun sama-sama menitikan air mata untuk kyuhyun. Kangin merangkul pendak sang malaikat tanpa sayap itu.

" ini bukan salah mu sendiri hyung…kami juga salah disini " ucap kangin dewasa.

" kyunnie bangunlah…hiiiks " tangis sungmin semakin keras, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menangis kecuali changmin dan taemin. Mereka berjalan kearah kyuhyun.

" kyuhyun cepat banguun…mereka semua sudah menangis. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin memakan kue tart enam tingkat itu " ucap changmin tiba-tiba, semuanya heran mendengar kata-kata changmin.

" aish,, taemin-ah bangunkan appa mu cepat " perintah changmin, taemin hanya mengangguk.

" APPAAA CEPAT BANGUN JANGAN BERCANDA LAGI ATAU AKU NANGIS NIIIH " teriak taemin.

" hehehe…iya iya aegya appa bangun. Teriakkan kamu udah mirip wookie-hyung deh. Berisik " ucap kyuhyun santai sambil tersenyum evil.

" ya..CHO KYUHYUUUN…bagaimana bisa ? " tanya kangin.

" tentu saja bisa hyung. Changmin itu tidak bisa bohong di depanku. Aku tahu kapan dia berbicara bohong atau benar. Karena hyungdeul semua sudah terlanjur menyadap changmin diam-diam jadi kami sekalian saja mengerjai kalian balik. Hahaha.."

" sudah ku bilang kan hyung, sesama evil itu tidak bisa saling mengerjai " sambung changmin.

" AISHH… menyebalkan. Kau tahu hah! Aku harus meminta izin satu minggu sebelum hari ini untuk keluar. " ucap kangin

" dan kau tahu..aku harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan yang banyak untuk libur hari ini. DASAR EVIL " sambung heechul.

" kami bahkan harus menolak semua pekerjaan untuk hari ini " tambah hankyung yang diikuti anggukan dari kibum,zhoumi,dan henry.

" hehehe…gomawo,jeongmal gomawo hyungdeul. Dan untuk semua yang telah membantu mempersiapkan ini gomawo " ucap kyuhyun.

" tapi ada hal yang membuuatku penasaran. Bagaimana kalian tahu aku memberi changmin-ah penyadap diam-diam dan bagaimana kalian mendiskusikan ini. Aku tak memdengar kata-kata aneh tadi? " tanya siwon.

" haha..kau tahu hyung..evil tu tak perlu kata-kata untuk berbicara sesama evil.." ucap kyuhyun.

" dan kenapa aku bisa tahu kau memberiku penyadap. Berterimakasihlah kepada ANGEL-EVIL kami.. saranghae aegya.." ucap changmin. Kemudian kyuhyun dan changmin mencium pipi kanan dan kiri taemin bersamaan.

" nado saranghae..appa, umma.."jawab taemin

Tangis key kembali keluar melihat 'anak' kesayangannya kini sudah berubah menjadi titisan evil magnae. Semuanya tertawa melihat kelakuan pasangan umma dan appa shinee itu.

" sekarang kita mulai pestanya,,"komando shindong, eunhyuk, dan donghae.

" neeeeee….." jawab semua.

"minnie-ah apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang umma perintahkan?" tanya changmin

" ne umma…aku sudah merekamnya"jawab taemin,,

" bagus..haahaha pasti appa mu senag mendapat hadiah rekaman tadi "

"ne umma…" jawab taemin. Mereka berdua pun bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk berpesta.

END

Huft..akhirnya kelar juga..Mianhae…jeongmal mianhae…ceritanya abal,ga jelas,bahasa hancur,dan panjang banget,,soalnya suna ga biasa bikin cerita pendek. Ini juga udah berusaha banget di bikin pendek. Seharusnya ini suna publish pas tanggal besok pas tanggal 3 febuarinya. Tapi, berhubung suna udah terlanjur di warnet buat ngetik ini ff dari pagi jadi suna publish sekarang aja deh.. and HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN OPPA mian kalo ngucapinnya kecepetan harusnya besok tapi ga pa2 ya oppa ^_^V.

Nah sekarang suna minta reviewnya ya readers… semoga readers yang review dapet pahala amien…


End file.
